Seeking Auror
by ChrisCorso
Summary: Lily Luna Potter always had two goals for her life: Quidditch, and another secret goal that she kept from almost everyone, but now she's determined to start anew. It's a life that will push her to the edge and put her on a collision course with her destiny. If only her father will allow it.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Seeking Auror by Chris Corso**

 **Prologue**

Ginny Potter tried to control her emotions and remind herself that she, and Harry, always supported their children, even when they disagreed with them. They'd tell them what they thought, point out the flaws in their plan, but once their children made a decision, they'd support and love them. But as her only daughter pleaded for her help, for understanding, she found herself unable to do what she'd always done-support her daughter.

"I don't understand, Lily! Where is this coming from? I thought you loved Quidditch. How long have you wanted to be an Auror?" Ginny shook her head at the young woman that looked so much like her yet, could be so different.

"I do love Quidditch," Lily cried, hoping she could explain her feelings, "but I've been playing professionally for ten years and you know that being a Seeker isn't like being a Chaser. Most Seekers don't last even eight years before they start to slip. _I'm_ starting to slip, mum. I can't play at the same level as I did even two years ago. I need a change."

"But an Auror?" Ginny looked at Lily in confusion. "You never said anything about it growing up. Al lived and breathed it and even James briefly considered it before he moved on to something else like he always did, but you...you never showed any interest in anything beyond Quidditch."

Lily looked away from her mother, reflecting upon her past and the choices she had made. "You're right, mum. I never showed interest openly, but did you ever wonder why it was so important to me to get all Outstandings on my N.E.W.T's? I always thought that if Quidditch didn't work out, then I'd become an Auror. I always loved being around it, but Al and even Hugo's interest was so overwhelming that I felt left out, and honestly, I'm not sure if dad would have allowed me to join. I'm still not sure…"

Ginny was on the brink of defending her husband, but she also knew Lily had a point. Harry had always supported his children, and had never explicitly treated Lily differently, but, then again, she'd never asked to be an Auror. Lily never allowed herself to be coddled, or held back, and her fiery personality tended to mean she dominated her brothers. The question Ginny couldn't answer was what would Harry say. Lily had always been able to wrap her father around her little finger, and much like her mother knew just how to handle him. It might take both of them to convince Harry, but Ginny had another worry, too. Was she good enough even to pass the entrance exam?

"Lily, have you ever considered that too much time has passed? You're 10 years out of Hogwarts. Most trainees are 18 or 19 when they join and training takes two long years. Your father may have qualified in record time, and even your Uncle Ron did, but that was a different era. Nobody will be cutting you any slack." Ginny's mind drifted back to those early days after the Battle when everything in the Wizarding World had to be rethought and made better... so the dark times would never happen again.

"I know how hard they are and I'd never allowed anybody to treat me differently, or make it easier for me. I've not been idle these 10 years, and I'm not the only one who knows. Hugo has been helping me, keeping my skills sharp. He even shared his course notes while he was in training."

Ginny's mouth dropped open at her daughter's revelation. "Hugo! Your cousin Hugo Weasley has been illegally sharing his classified course notes with you?! The most straight-laced boy I know has been helping you learn to be an Auror behind your father's back?"

Lily nodded at her mother and shrugged. "I've kept secrets for Hugo; lots of them. He owes me, but he also believed in me. All I ask is that you and dad do, too."

Ginny responded at long last. "Lily, I do believe in you and I know that your dad will, too, but you need to think of all the questions he might ask you. Consider all of his objections. You need to be sure of your answers. Go after it as if you're chasing the Golden Snitch. Be the _patient_ Seeker."

Ginny smiled at her daughter and hugged her.


	2. Chapter 2: Your Daughter is Waiting

**Chapter 2**

 **Your Daughter is Waiting**

Head Auror Harry Potter watched his staff as they filed into the Auror Office conference room. There was none of the relaxed banter that typified the Auror Office since Harry had taken over almost 30 years before. Of course, Harry reflected, the recent rash of cursings and attacks was enough to darken the mood of even the most confident Auror. They had many leads but no solid suspects and the attacks were getting worse. So far there had been no deaths, but Harry sensed that it was only a matter of time before the perpetrator would graduate to murder.

Harry glanced at Deputy Head Auror Parvati Patil. Parvati's dark eyes brightened and she acknowledged Harry with an almost imperceptible nod. He wanted her to run the meeting as he listened and observed quietly.

"Ok settle down!" Parvati called to her staff, "Let's go around the room. Let's focus on what we know. Kat, you first." Parvati looked at the Muggle-born Senior Auror Katherine "Kat" Meadows. After Hogwarts, Meadows had returned to the Muggle world and explored her dual loves of Muggle science and acting. Upon her return to the Wizarding World, she had joined the Auror Office and became the office expert on forensics and undercover operations that relied on carefully crafted cover stories and not just magic.

"Based on our investigations, and the original Sheriff investigations, we know that the perpetrator is very focused on his or her task. The first few cases employed an unregistered portkey and the victims would find themselves in a closed room, wandless, and normally feeling the effects of being stunned. The perpetrator would enter the room either under a Disillusionment Charm or using Polyjuice, recently _always_ Polyjuice, and proceed to torture the victim. Most of the hexes and curses used were simply annoying, or slightly painful, but recently they began to use the Cruciatus Curse and altered the victim's memories. The worry is that their next move will be murder."

Parvati nodded and raised a single eyebrow. "Sadly, we have no physical evidence as yet, Parvati," Kat admitted with a frown.

"Okay, thank you, Kat. Terry, what profile do you have on the perp?" Parvati looked at Senior Auror Terry Boot and fellow members of Dumbledore's Army. The brilliant Ravenclaw was the Office's head profiler, a skill that Harry and Terry had learned about as trainee Aurors.

Boot began speaking. "The attacker likely knows the victims and is intelligent; does nothing without a plan. Something is setting the attacker off and I'm sure that something links the victims. We need to find that link. The fact that the attacks are getting worse usually means that the attacker has an end game. We're likely dealing with a male suspect, but I can't be certain yet. We need more information." Terry fell silent.

Harry glanced over at the three trainees in turn, but his eyes lingered on his daughter. She was listening intently to everything. Her warm brown eyes were glowing with determination and he noticed her biting her bottom lip, as she always did when she was thinking. Harry's mind drifted back a year and a half ago when the course of her life changed.

" _Harry," his assistant Leslie called over the magical intercom. "Lily and your wife need to see you and want to make sure you have time to talk."_

 _Harry frowned. 'Why would Ginny and Lily need to schedule an appointment to see me?' Something happened, but why talk to me at work?'_

" _Of course, send them right in."_

 _Harry watched his two favorite redheads walk toward his office and his curious smile vanished as he studied them. He noted that their expressions were perfectly bland and perfectly wrong unless they were deliberately controlling their expressions. He rose from his desk and moved to greet his wife and daughter. He noted that Ginny closed the door to his office, another sign that privacy was needed. The pair took seats at his small sitting area, and rather than move back to his desk, he joined them._

" _So," Harry began, "something is telling me that this isn't simply a social call."_

 _Lily nodded and with a glance at her mother she began. "So I've decided to retire from Quidditch…"_

" _Retire?!" Harry broke in sharply. He ignored the look between Ginny and Lily. "Why in Merlin would you retire at 27?"_

" _I've lost my edge, dad, and when a Seeker does that, it's impossible to get it back. I want to go out on top and, honestly, I'm ready to pursue my other love…"_

" _I guess I understand. I just...I just feel bad that such an important chapter in your life is closing." Harry paused and smiled slightly. "You have my full support and love, Lily. Now it appears that you have another goal? Did you say your other love? What is it?"_

 _Lily clenched her hands and answered as calmly as she could. "My other love, my other goal in life, is to be an Auror. I want to join the office…"_

 _Harry's mouth hung open and he was on verge of retorting when Lily cut him off._

" _I know where is this coming from? Mom asked the same thing." Lily saw her father shoot a questioning glance at Ginny. "I've always had two loves: Quidditch and being an Auror. I don't regret picking Quidditch first, but now I'm ready to move on to my second love. I know I can be a good Auror. I want to help and be part of the solution. I know it won't be easy, but I'm not scared of hard work. I'll be older than most trainees, but age didn't seem to hold Kat back, and she was the same age as me when she started training. I won't let you down, dad."_

 _After several tense and silent minutes, Harry finally came out of his meditation. He said slowly, "You were smart, Lily, to get your mother's blessing first, I guess, but at the same time am I such an ogre that you couldn't talk to your mother and me together?" Harry asked softly in rebuke. "I like to believe that your mother and I tried to show all three of you as many possible career paths as we could; that we tried to show you that you could be whatever you set your minds to. You and Al were always so focused and James-well, James-he took longer to find his role. I support your decision, but you'll need to apply and pass the entrance tests just like any applicant."_

 _Lily jumped up and hugged her father. "Thank you, dad! I won't let you down. I love you."_

" _I know Lily and I love you. Perhaps we should break the news to your brothers…"_


	3. Chapter 3: The Gauntlet

**Chapter 3**

 **The Gauntlet**

 _Within days of telling her father that she wanted to become an Auror, Lily Potter found herself standing nervously in front of the magical door that led to the Auror applicant testing center. She had no idea what awaited her beyond the inky blackness. Nobody did._

 _Her brother Albus had been blunt. "I can't give you any advice, Lily, beyond trusting yourself and never giving up. No matter what you face in there, never give up. You know how to control your fear. Hold on to what you know is true. And be patient," Al smiled wearily. "Of course, as a Seeker, being patient is second nature."_

 _The magically amplified voice of the instructor called to Lily. " Applicant Two. Prepare to enter on my command. Remember to use what you know. Ready 5- 4- 3- 2- 1. Enter!" Pulling her wand, Lily Potter stepped into the void._

 _Lily found herself in a blind alley, a Muggle alley she recognized. It appeared to be deserted, but to be careful, she silently cast Homenum Revelio. Nobody close by. She put her wand away and began to cautiously move forward. 'Be patient', she reminded herself, 'be watchful. The Golden Snitch is always there-watching you.'_

 _Lily exited the blind alley and found herself on a Muggle street, but this time there were people-Muggles-many of them, and Lily was glad her clothing was Muggle style. As she walked, she became aware of someone following her, an older man. He made eye contact and nodded toward another blind alley. The man was a Wizard, she could tell. She wearily followed him into the alley._

" _I am your contact. My name is Blane. Continue down the street until you find building number 5. Go inside and wait."_

" _What will I be waiting for?" Lily asked._

 _Blane was on the verge of replying when a stunning spell streaked toward them, hitting him. He flew backward. A second stunning spell raced toward Lily and she deflected it. She cast out Muggle repelling spells. Her instinct told her to face her assailant, so she cast a disillusionment charm and ran forward. She saw her attacker and silently cast expelliarmus followed by a full-body bind._

 _Having done so, Lily had no idea what to do next. Should she interrogate her attacker or just leave? She tried to remember the rules and procedures from Hugo's notes, but thinking about them just confused her more and she began to doubt herself. Taking several deep breaths, she told herself sternly, 'stay calm, follow the Snitch... but watch out for Bludgers.'_

 _She backtracked toward the main road and was surprised to find that "Blane" was gone. She looked back and her attacker had vanished as well. Shaking her head, she moved rapidly up the street and began searching for building number 5. After what seemed an eternity, Lily finally found number 5 and entered it with renewed caution. She found herself in a dark room, where a disembodied, but a familiar voice called, "Welcome Applicant Two."_

 _Lily turned toward the voice and found Katherine "Kat" Meadows watching her carefully. "Applicant Two. In a moment, you will enter a crime scene. Look for evidence, interview the witnesses, and report your findings to me. Do you understand?"_

 _Lily nodded and Kat Meadows pointed her wand to reveal a half-destroyed house, and many witnesses, loiters, and Sheriff's Bailiffs. Lily started with the local Bailiffs and tried to determine if dark magic, or a dark wizard, was involved. She then moved onto the witnesses, but found them either unhelpful or so off on their observations that she couldn't trust their accounts. She felt overwhelmed and realized anew how important teamwork was to any Auror investigation. Suddenly, she heard Kat Meadows briskly call her over and demand a report. Lily tried to organize her thoughts but realized that she had no time to look for physical evidence and had missed some witnesses. She considered her report a disaster, but Auror Meadows showed no emotions at all as she gave Lily her next, and she hoped final assignment._

" _Applicant Two, your next mission is to join a team of Aurors as they rescue hostages. Your team awaits you through that door." Senior Auror Meadows pointed and Lily walked through the indicated door._

" _Potter!" She recognized Aurors Ross and Andrews. Auror Ross barked, "We'll be apparating into a warehouse. There are five hostages and an unknown number of hostage-takers. Your job is to provide cover, but no matter what happens, the hostages must be saved. Do you understand?"_

 _Lily nodded and prepared to apparate. She knew logically that it was simply an exercise and nobody would lose their lives, but if she didn't pass, then her dream of becoming an Auror would die. The trio twisted through space and Lily found herself in a chaotic atmosphere. Spellfire zipped past her head and she quickly began to deflect the spells to allow her team to work on freeing the hostages. Suddenly Auror Ross was blasted away and Andrews was incapacitated and Lily found herself alone. She managed to get two hostages out when suddenly the room's lights began to flicker and the temperature of the room began to drop. Lily knew what was coming, although she'd only heard stories about the creatures stalking her. As she worked to free the remaining hostages all she could feel was utter hopelessness. She knew she had to confront the evil. Lily pointed her wand and with the last of her fighting spirit yelled 'Expecto Patronum!'. Her red fox Patronus shot from her wand and charged the Dementors who evaporated away. She freed the final hostage and suddenly it was over._

 _She heard her father call. "Testing complete. Congratulations, Lily. You passed."_

 _She'd not seen her father so proud since her first professional Quidditch match._

 _She smiled._


	4. Chapter 4: Trainee Potter on the Case

**Chapter 4**

 **Trainee Potter on the Case**

"Your turn, Al." Parvati resumed the discussion. "Have we gotten anywhere trying to track the Polyjuice potion?" Parvati Patil asked, looking at the young Auror who so resembled his father.

Albus Potter looked annoyed as he admitted, "not as close as I'd like us to be. We're pretty sure that the components for the PolyJuice were stolen, but it appears that they were stolen from several locations, and so far we've not been to find a common thread. None of the copycat victims knew each other or had prior contact that we can establish. It's possible the perp just ran into them and took what they needed. We only learned of their involvement because they were stunned and they reported to their local Sheriff. We've told every regional office to be on the lookout for anything that might point to polyjuice potion."

Lily sat forward and caught Parvati's eye. Parvati smiled slightly as she gestured for Lily to speak. "Al, did the torture victims know the copycat victims?"

Al grinned at his sister. "We considered that, but the effects of the memory charm have made it difficult to prove any connection. If they did know each other the connection was casual. Still, it might have made it easier to bait them into the trap if there was some level of trust. Are you interested in looking into it?"

Lily's eyes darted between her brother and her supervisor, Kat Meadows. Senior Auror Meadows glanced at Parvati. "If you sign off on it, Parvati, I'm fine with it. Lily," Meadows looked at her, "if you find anything, report it immediately to Al or me. If an interview goes sideways, you call for help- you hear me?"

Lily nodded.

"Right," Parvati said briskly. "Let's keep pushing. We need to get out in front of this person. Harry, any thoughts?"

Harry Potter looked at his staff with determination. "We're behind and that's a fact, but I have complete faith in you and I know you'll stop this maniac. Any questions?" He looked around and noting no response, continued. "Well then, you're dismissed. Lily," Harry called to his daughter, "please stay for a moment."

Albus and Senior Auror Meadows glanced at Lily before following the other Aurors out of the conference room. Lily stood in front of her father and waited.

"Before you ask," Harry said forcefully, "I talk privately to every trainee when they are given their first solo assignment. As Kat said, don't take on more than you can handle. You've been doing a fantastic job in training, but remember you still have six months to go before you're qualified."

Lily's eyes shone with determination. "I know. I can handle it. I'll be careful."

Harry studied his daughter. "Right. Off you go, then."

Lily nodded at her father, moved back into the main office, and took a seat at the desks she shared with the other three trainees. Her brother came up alongside her desk. "What did dad say?"

Lily glanced from her brother to her father's office and back to Albus. "He took pains to explain that he talks to all trainees before they take on their first solo assignment. Is that true? He didn't say much honestly."

Al nodded in confirmation. "He does. He is trying to treat you like everybody else, and although he'd like to say more, he won't. He did the same with me and Hugo. Talking about which, do you want him to go with you, at least for the first few interviews?" Lily saw her cousin hovering in the background.

Lily frowned at her brother and, standing up, struck the same pose her mother employed when annoyed. The effect on her brother was remarkable. Al flinched and backed up in spite of himself.

"No, Senior Auror Albus Severus Potter, I do not need help. You suggested to me, and _only_ me, for this assignment and I will do my duty."

Al put up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. You made your point. Here's the list of torture victims and the copycat victims. See if you can find a link between them. My squad will continue looking for any sources of Polyjuice."

* * *

Lily had observed various ways to interview a witness over her year and a half in training. Many of the older Aurors interviewed people like they were all Death Eaters or Snatchers. 'Tell me everything or else' was the implied threat, and although it was expedient, it was not, in her opinion, a good long term strategy when dealing with a victim or witness.

Her brother and Hugo both had a lighter touch, and they got good results and were especially effective with suspects. They got results with witnesses, too, but they were so businesslike that Lily knew the witnesses would never willingly come to talk to them again. They felt bad for their suffering, but they weren't able to connect. Lily understood the need to remain professional, but unlike her brother, and cousin, she'd been a celebrity; she'd had fans who thought they knew her simply because they watched her play Quidditch. She wanted to be taken seriously, to be seen as a professional, but she couldn't escape her past or the fact that her short stature, beauty, and youthful appearance were what people focused on. It was frustrating, but Kat Meadows had been blunt and unsympathetic.

"Get over it, Lily! When Wizards see me, they see long legs and a pretty face. Witches often think, "pretty but dumb". We all have invisible name tags, labels. When they see your father, they see the "Chosen One". With you they see the ex-Seeker, they see the redhead, the pretty little girl. Let them see what they want, but if you do your job, and do it well, you'll get what you need."

* * *

"I thought I was done with you people! Don't you talk to each other? I gave my statement," Percival Fawcett hissed and glared down at Lily.

Lily flashed her best little girl smile and pushed a strand of her long red hair away from her face. "Oh I know, Mr. Fawcett, and you were so very helpful to us. I do hate to bother you again, but I'm looking into the possibility that you were not randomly selected as the copycat in the attack. I have reason to believe you know the torture victim. I'd like to show you a photo."

Fawcett scowled at Lily but looked at the picture she held anyway. "Wha-.." His eyes grow large as he gazed upon the picture of a young 25-year-old witch. His face reddened.

"You know her, don't you?" Lily gazed steadily up at the man. "I suggest you tell me what you know, Mr. Fawcett." The little girl mask fell away and Fawcett was suddenly faced with a very determined Auror.

"I do know her but...Auror Potter. I'm a married man. You must be discreet." His face became flushed and his eyes darted nervously. Lily said nothing, but her eyes bored into the man and she noticed beads of sweat glisten on his forehead.

"She's... she's a barmaid at my local. We've... we've… " Fawcett's voice fell away.

"You've slept with her. She's your mistress, isn't she?"

Fawcett nodded.

Lily's voice grew hard. "Why didn't you come forward sooner? Were you expecting to see her the night she was attacked?"

Fawcett nodded again, unable to speak.

"But what? You did? You didn't? What!?" Lily barked at the man.

"I had plans to see her, but my wife was growing suspicious. I had to... "

"You had to change your plans, correct?"

Fawcett spoke quietly. "Yes."

"Your wife was upset? Where was she the night of the attack?"

"She was with me." Fawcett licked his lips.

"The whole time frame of the attack she was with you? Do you swear to that? Would you take veritaserum?" Lily asked briskly.

Fawcett simply stared.

"You don't suspect my wife?" Fawcett's face blanched.

"No-no we're pretty sure the person who attacked your mistress-Abigail Forsyth-is the same perpetrator who's been attacking people for the last few months. But you've been targeted, Mr. Fawcett, and so has Ms. Forsyth. Somebody linked the two of you and used your persona to get Ms. Forsyth alone and torture her. I need you at the Auror Offices tomorrow at 9:00. If you do not show up, I will come looking for you, and you do not want me to come looking for you. Do you understand?" Lily's face was a professional mask, but the tone of her voice and her posture were crystal clear to Fawcett. It shouted... do not mess with me. Fawcett nodded meekly.

Lily spent the remainder of the day visiting the victims and managed to link two more pairs of copycats to torture victims. As with Fawcett and Forsyth, the other pairs were or had been linked romantically. It appeared that the attacker was targeting couples, but their specific motivation remained unclear.

As Lily made her way back to the Ministry to report her findings, she failed to notice that she was being followed. The counter surveillance-class was still in her future, but even if she'd had it, her stalker was not one to be easily put off the trial.


	5. Chapter 5: Fancy Meeting You Here

**Chapter 5**

 **Fancy Meeting You Here**

Kat Meadows, Terry Boot, and Al Potter listened with rapt attention as Lily discussed what she'd uncovered. The last three pairs of victims were romantically linked, but the first two were harder to connect.

"I think this all fits with the profile," Terry Boot exclaimed. "The perpetrator is fuelled by rage. I don't think the perp was directly involved with any of the victims, but they crossed paths enough times for him, or her, to pick them. We need to find out how the perp is picking people, which will hopefully allow us to break the cycle. This is going in sequence, but what is that sequence?"

"Well, the first couple were just friends and the next couple had gone on their first date. Then, we had a recent proposal, a case of adultery, and a courtship.," Al summarized.

"So those are all different phases- except for adultery, _hopefully-_ in a relationship," Lily said, pursing her lips in concentration.

"Hmmm," Kat Meadows began. "What are we missing? Divorce, separation, marriage? The problem is if death is next…"

Terry Boot spoke up, "the last couple was involved in adultery and they also received the worst of the torture so far, which again makes it feel like the rage is growing. To put it mildly, this is a bad trend…."

Terry was stopped from further discussion by the entrance of Harry Potter and Parvati Patil, who both looked very grim.

"We just got word from Wales," Harry said soberly. "We have a report of two curse deaths preceded by torture, it was a newly married couple. Get out there right now! Everybody we can spare- including the trainees. I just need Lily for a moment before you go." The other Aurors filed out of the room and Harry looked at his daughter closely.

"Lily I wanted to be the first to tell you. The victims have been identified… " Lily hadn't seen her father so solemn in a long time.

"The victims were Helen Carr and her husband Owen."

Lily felt as if she'd just been plunged in cold water. Lily and Helen had started together on the Harpies and had been roommates at Hogwarts.

"The news hasn't broken yet. We're keeping it quiet. I was just about to contact the Harpies. I'm so sorry, Lily. If you'd rather not go to the crime scene no one would blame you. I've seen a lifetime of dead friends and it's not easy to stay professional. It hurts... "

Lily put her face in her hands, but she refused to cry. She was an Auror or at least trying to become one. There would be time for tears once the case was over. She owed it to her friend to stay strong, to find the monster that hurt her. She resolutely put her hands to her sides.

"No, dad. I want to find this monster! To stop him or her or it from hurting anybody else!" Harry looked at his daughter with a mixture of sadness and pride. He nodded and reached out to her.

* * *

Lily sat on the bedroom of her small flat flipping through scrapbooks of her friend with pictures of Hogwarts, the Harpies, and even her recent wedding. She was distracted by a knock at her door. She moved to open it and found her mother standing in the doorway. Lily mutely moved aside and allowed her to enter.

"Lily, I know you've been hearing nothing but _sorries_ all day, and I am, but I want you to know that I'm here if you need to talk, to yell, or even to scream. I'd hoped my children would never feel the evil of murder. Your father and I saw so much death during the Battle. Eventually the ones we love leave us, but to have them taken by a monster..." Ginny paused and collected her thoughts. "Dad said you volunteered to tell her parents and the Harpies squad."

Lily nodded sadly, "It was horrible, telling your best friend's parents that their only daughter and son-in-law were brutally tortured and murdered by a madman,... they thanked me, said how much I meant to Helen, and said they knew I- _we_ -would do our best to find the killer. I guess the training is working. I held it together. I'm even more certain that my new life is right; that I'm on the right path! I will find this bastard and I hope I can be the one to place him into custody. Did dad tell you what we discovered?"

Ginny nodded and Lily continued. "It appears that Owen was forced to kill… " Lily wasn't able to continue her thought.

Ginny saw the fire in her daughter's eyes, and she feared for her, but she knew that the spark in Lily to become an Auror had burst into a bonfire and was quickly becoming a smoldering determination to see justice done. She'd seen the same flame in Harry's eyes, in Albus and even James over the years, and she recognized the same fighting spirit in herself. In spite of the tragedy, she was so proud of her children- of what they'd become.

* * *

Lily walked quickly down Diagon Alley on her way to the Ministry. Her monochromatic Auror uniform, and determined gait, were enough to move the other pedestrians quickly out of her way. Unfortunately, Lily was so consumed with her thoughts that she didn't notice the young man standing in front of her, and she collided with him with an impact hard enough to put both of them on the ground.

"I beg your pardon... " the young man began.

"Why weren't you watching where you were going?" Lily snapped with ill-temper.

"I could ask the same of you! I was standing still. If you'd been paying attention, and not moving like a bat out of hell, you might have seen me."

"You were gawking like a tourist, map and all," Lily snapped back.

"Well, that's because I am a tourist!" The man studied Lily with interest. "I was trying to find my way around, but given how beautiful the sights are," he grinned at Lily, "I seem to have made out quite well." The man stood and offered Lily his hand.

"Your accent. You're an American!" Lily allowed herself to be helped to her feet. He continued to hold her hand lightly.

"Guilty as charged. I'm Andrew Fontana," he kissed her hand, "The pleasure is all mine. Miss?" He let go of her hand but continued to grin widely.

Lily looked askew at him. He was self-confident, that much was very clear, and she had to admit quite handsome. Bright blue eyes, dark hair, and tall, although being taller than her wasn't a hard thing to accomplish as she was only 5'3".

"Lily Luna Potter," she said slowly and distinctly and wondering if he may have heard of her. Quidditch wasn't as popular in North America and Potter was a rather common name.

"A beautiful combination of names befitting a beautiful woman," Fontana replied, grinning again.

"I think that's the worst pickup line I've ever heard!" Lily laughed.

"It's only the worst if it doesn't work. If it does, I'm golden. Besides you have to admit that Lily Luna Potter has a certain poetic ring to it." Fontana spread his hands out in a gesture he hoped would be conciliatory. Lily shook her head and grinned back.

"Poetic? Are you a poet?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow.

"With a muse like you I'll give it a shot," Fontana laughed. "Maybe over dinner tonight? You can show me around town... " Fontana smiled hopefully.

"But what if your poetic flattery falls flat? That'd be sad, indeed," Lily said with mock seriousness.

"I'll take that risk to see you again, beautiful Lily," Fontana noted as he gazed at her steadily. Lily reflected that it been a long time since she'd been on a date and she was very tempted.

Lily glanced at her watch and realized that she'd soon be late for work. "Look I have to get to work, but I should be off around 5 and let's say you happen to visit the Leaky Cauldron, you'll find it on that map of yours, and just maybe we'll bump into each other again. If that happened, perhaps we could visit Muggle London. IF we bump into each other, that is…"

"Don't worry! I'll be there and I'll make sure to find you. Who knows- it could be true love! Till we meet again," Fontana took her hand gently and kissed it again. He walked away and with a backward glance and grin he vanished.

Lily continued to work wondering if fate was once again moving her in a new direction, but all at once she sobered as she remembered the killer was still out there somewhere.


	6. Chapter 6: So This is Muggle London?

**Chapter 6**

 **So This is Muggle London?**

Lily Potter felt a powerful buzz as she strolled hand in hand with Andrew Fontana down the Muggle streets of London. She couldn't remember when he'd taken her hand, but it had happened shortly after they'd exited the Leaky Cauldron. Fontana had, good to his word, been outside the Leaky Cauldron at 5:00 waiting patiently, but Lily had run late, wanting to go home to change into more suitable date clothing. As they walked into London proper, Lily noticed that the American Wizard was slightly uneasy being around so many Muggles. She remembered that the Wizarding World in America had almost zero interactions with their, as they called them, "No-Maj" neighbors; however, she was impressed with how adaptable Andrew was, and after a short time, he seemed perfectly at ease.

"So, Lily Luna, where are you taking me?" Andrew grinned and, moving closer, whispered seductively in her ear with his adorable American accent. "What fantastic things are you going to show me?"

"Well, for starters, I'm starving. I'm positively hungering for something-maybe something Italian… " Lily had matched his flirty tone but noticed a blush cross Andrew's face and his eyes glow with a mixture of embarrassment, uncertainty, and lust.

"If you could see your face, whatever happened? Do you not like…" Lily stopped short. His last name? Was it Italian? Lily felt her face grow hot. She stopped short and looked up at him.

"I didn't...I wasn't... I only meant... " Lily cut out and she fanned her face, but smiled at Andrew's shy, little boy grin.

"Uh... I know what you meant. When you said it, I was thinking... I was thinking about..." Andrew's face now began to redden with embarrassment.

"That the Italian I wanted was you? Hmmm?" Lily raised an eyebrow, "Well, maybe for dessert." Lily smiled seductively, but she couldn't sustain it and burst out laughing.

"Oh, you are a naughty girl, Lily Luna." Andrew shook his head from side to side slowly, "but I love that. And you have a sense of humor, too. I should get lost more often."

"There's that word again-love. We've not even managed to have dinner yet, and I should hope you don't get lost anymore if you simply do it to pick up women." Lily narrowed her eyes and glared.

"I'm thinking I'll just stick with you. This has been, bar none, the best vacation I've ever experienced, and it's all due to you." Andrew looked over her head and grinned. "And look an Italian restaurant. How convenient!" Grabbing Lily's hand, he led her toward the restaurant.

They entered the small restaurant and instantly felt like they'd been transported to Naples, Italy. Pictures of the Capri coastline, Mount Vesuvius, and other sites lined the wall. Neapolitan music played softly in the background.

Andrew walked up to the maître d'. "Mi scusi signore. Quanto è lunga l'attesa per il tavolo?" Lily's mouth dropped open as perfect Neapolitan accented Italian flowed smoothly from Andrew.

The maître d' bowed his head slightly and smiled. "Per te e la signorina?"

"Sì. Siamo al nostro primo appuntamento e voglio renderlo speciale per lei." Andrew glanced at Lily. His appreciation for her was obvious.

"Inteso. Ho un tavolo per te adesso. Please follow me signore e signorina," The maître d' indicated a table for two in the distance.

"That was amazing! Did you grow up knowing Italian? What did you say to him?" Andrew held the seat for Lily as the maître d' set up their table.

"Yes, my mother was born in Italy. My father is Italian American. I basically said I wanted the best table he had for my beautiful lady friend. The Wizarding World in America is as diverse and fueled by immigration as the the NoMaj, Muggle, America." Andrew discretely handed the maître d' a 20 pound note and whispered. "Tavolo perfetto Grazie. Forse una rosa o due per la signorina?"

The maître d' nodded and withdrew, saying in accented English, "Please'a enjoy your dinner. Your waiter will'a be with you shortly."

"Well, Mr. Fontana, you're just full of surprises, aren't you? Is your bilingualism your only secret or should I expect more?" Lily asked the question lightly, but she was curious about what Andrew had up his sleeve.

Andrew studied the young woman before him and smiled slightly before saying, "I don't believe I told you how beautiful you look tonight."

"Thank you, kind sir," Lily smiled. "You're looking quite handsome yourself, but you didn't answer my question."

"I'm pretty sure we both have secrets, but that's what the first and second and third dates are for…"

"Hmm. Again with the self -confidence. What makes you think we'll be having a second date?" Lily smiled and shook her head.

Andrew inhaled deeply, "I hope we do. So, ladies first. What do you need to tell me about yourself? There's something, I can tell. I almost get the feeling that you're surprised that I don't know who you are, so what is it?"

Lily frowned, wondering what in her manner suggested that she was hiding things, or had a secret to tell. She'd done quite well in her occlumency training and hadn't sensed any attempt by Andrew to use legilimency on her. Still, when she said she expected much more from Andrew Fontana, she'd meant it. She took a deep breath and began.

"Well," she said with a grin, "perhaps as an American it's unfair to expect you know much about professional Quidditch in England. I'm guessing you're a fan of Quodpot!" Lily snorted as she mentioned the peculiar North American version of Quidditch.

Andrew laughed melodiously and Lily felt her heart flutter at the sound, "Lily Potter! Of course! Holyhead Harpies Seeker! Your mother is, of course, Ginny Potter, the famed Holyhead Harpies Chaser! And your father would be Harry Potter. Wow. I'm even happier to have met you."

"You knew who I was! Why didn't you say anything?" Lily glared at Andrew, but mostly in jest. Andrew, however, did not notice her slight teasing as he said soberly.

"Because I liked you, Lily Luna Potter, not as a famous Seeker or the daughter of Harry Potter, but the girl that stole my…" Andrew stopped and licked his lips nervously. "The woman who captured my imagination when she ran me down..."

Their waiter arrived and momentarily put an end to their discussion. They ordered their meals and Andrew ordered a bottle of wine as well. The waiter came back, poured a bottle of aglianico red wine, and quickly departed. Andrew raised his glass and Lily followed his example.

"To chance encounters. Cheers." They clinked glasses and Lily smiled at how good the wine was.

"So what have you been doing with yourself since you retired? That must have been a big adjustment."

Lily knew of no reason not to tell him the truth, but she hesitated slightly as she explained. "It was, but I decided to go into the other family business, you might say..."

Andrew's eyes opened wide. "You're an Auror!" Lily nodded but grimaced.

"Technically not for another six months. I'm still in training."

"Still, I'm impressed." Andrew grinned, then puffing up cheeks, exhaled sharply before replying. "So, my turn. Well, you know about my parents. I grew up in New York City in the Stone Street district, the oldest street in the city, but, much like Diagon Alley, a whole hidden world exists there…"

"What do you do for a living?" Lily asked as their food arrived. Andrew waited for the waiter to place their dishes and for them to sample their food before he replied. Lily noted the slight hesitation as he answered.

"Ah, I work for MACUSA. I'm an investigator for the Greater New York Sheriff's office." He swallowed hard and took a sip of his wine.

Lily smiled. "A fellow cop. Isn't that what they call them in the US?"

Andrew regained his good humor and agreed with a laugh. "Yes, that is correct. A small world that's become even smaller."

Shortly after dessert, Lily excused herself to use the restroom and upon returning found a bouquet of roses at her place. She picked them up with delight and, smelling them, resumed her seat.

"How? You didn't…" Lily looked at Andrew and glanced at the Muggles with a look of concern.

"No! Hell no. I value my freedom. No, I asked the maître d' to arrange it," Andrew assured her. She smiled and smelled them again.

"I already paid. Shall we depart? Perhaps we can walk a bit if you know a good place?" He rose and offered his hand to Lily. Hand in hand, they left the restaurant.

They walked and talked for over an hour and Lily, without really thinking about it, led them toward her flat.

"Well, ah... this is my flat. Would you... Did you...?" Lily felt tongue-tied.

"I should probably be going. It's late and I'm sure you need to be at work early. I had an amazing time, Lily, and I want to see you again. Maybe tomorrow? I'm only here for a few more days. I expect to be done with my work... I mean with my sightseeing... soon."

"I'd like that. I'd... I'd love that. Let me give you my number…"

Andrew reached out his arms and Lily moved into them. Their lips met and, for a long moment, time stopped. They broke the kiss and for several seconds just stared at each other. Andrew was first to break the spell.

"I'll call you. Make sure nothing happens to you at work! Don't run into any other men, either. Goodnight, beautiful Lily." Andrew slowly let go of Lily's hand and both resisted the separation.

"Goodnight Andrew…" Lily watched him till he disappeared.

* * *

The next few days were both the most wonderful and worst days of Lily's life. While working, she focused all her intensity on the case and, when with Andrew, she focused all of herself on him. She knew she'd quickly left "like" behind and was quickly falling head over heels for the American Wizard. She felt the same intensity from him. For a moment she allowed herself to daydream, but she sensed somebody watching her and turned to see her cousin and best friend, Hugo Weasley, watching her.

"You have it bad! I've not seen you like this in years. What's his name? Out with it!" Hugo grinned at his cousin.

Lily employed her famed death stare, but it did not affect Hugo. It never had. "That only works on brothers, not cousins. If Rosie stared at me like that I'd be dead, but with you…" He waved at her dismissively.

"Fine! But do not tell anybody else! Not Albus, not Rosie, and especially not James! I met an American Wizard named Andrew. We ran into each other- literally- in Diagon Alley. He's on holiday. We've seen each other every night for the past four days. He's... he's amazing. It's crazy, but think he might be the One…"

Hugo was going to rib Lily, but her tone and expression made him reconsider. "You are serious. You're actually…"

"I'm falling in love with him. I know it sounds daft after only four days, but it's how I feel and I'm certain he feels the same. The timing is horrible though. The case…"

"Lily, this job can be all-consuming, but the job doesn't love you back! I almost let it happen to me. We both left Hogwarts without anybody special, but once you find the One, you need to figure out a way to make the job and the relationship work. When you're old, I don't think you'll care what your case closure rate was."

"You're right," Lily agreed softly, "In fact, I asked for the afternoon off so I can meet Andrew early. We're going to play Quidditch. I need to go."

Hugo watched as his cousin left and hoped that things would work out for her.

* * *

Harry's Personal Assistant's face appeared on his desk mirror. "Harry. I have Michael O'Reardon holding for you."

Harry smiled at his PA. "Put him through." After a few seconds, Harry saw his good friend and Head Auror of the Magical Congress of the United States.

"Michael! How are you, my friend? How is Beth? I understand that you've become grandparents yet again. Ginny and I send our best."

Michael O'Reardon smiled at his friend, "Thank you, yes. It seems like I've pulled ahead of you in grandchildren…" His smile vanished and Harry noted the tension in his normally unflappable friend.

"What is it, Michael? What has gone wrong?"

"I have a situation, Harry. I need to talk to you about it. I need your help…"

"What is it? You know I'll do anything I can," Harry told his friend strongly.

"I know. I'd rather not tell you over a mirror. Can I come over today? I'd rather talk to you one -on -one. I have a meeting, but I can be to you at 3 or so."

"Of course. I'll see you at three. Goodbye till then." O'Reardon nodded and his image vanished. Harry sat back in his chair and considered his friend's request.

* * *

Lily had never enjoyed herself flying more than she did with Andrew Fontana. She was also much impressed with his Quidditch skills.

"You, Mr. Fontana, are the bee's knees on a broom!" Lily exclaimed with a happy laugh.

"Well, I was the Captain of my Quidditch team at Livermorny. I played Seeker. I can't throw to save my life, but I'm darn good at catching things..." Andrew grinned.

"Me too," Lily grinned back. "I guess it's lucky we do what we do."

"Yeah. What do you say we stop for a time and have that picnic lunch? There's something I need to tell you…"

"Ok. Sure." They flew together, landed under a large oak tree, and sat down on a blanket. Lily waited.

"Lily, this will sound crazy, but since I met you, I've never felt more alive in my life and I don't want to lose you; not now. So I need to be honest with you on why I'm here."

Lily felt any defenses he had up fall way. She looked deep into his eyes.

"The full truth is that…" He paused. This was not going to be easy.


	7. Chapter 7: Last Will and an Oath

**Chapter 7**

 **Last Will and an Oath**

Michael O'Reardon walked out of the secure flue connection into the Auror office and smiled at his friend Harry Potter. Harry grabbed his hand and embraced his friend of over 20 years.

"Michael, so good to see you! Welcome to the Ministry of Magic Auror Office. It's been a few years since you've been here."

Michael O'Reardon smiled slightly and as he looked around remarked, "Yes, and it appears you've updated the office. I like it."

Harry led his friend toward his office and along the way stopped to introduce Michael to his staff. Most of the senior staff knew him already.

"Harry, if you don't mind, can our initial discussion be you, me, and Parvati- if you'd like her there?" Harry noticed how serious Michael looked and rather than use his office, he led Michael, into a secure conference room they called the Vault.

At Harry's subtle nod, Parvati followed along.

"So, what's going on, Michael?" Harry decided to dispense with any preamble.

* * *

Lily's stomach began to churn as she looked at the man whom she was rapidly falling in love with. She managed to control her outward appearance, but inside she was a wreck.

"I can't hold back from you, Lily. I won't lie to you. I just ask that you let me explain. I've been fighting a battle with myself since I met you and I'm prepared to surrender."

Lily didn't understand what he was trying to say, but she continued to gaze at him.

"I wasn't completely honest about what I do for a living. I used to be a Sheriff investigator, but I'm an Auror, Lily. I work in the New York office, and I'm here against orders trying to find the serial killer you're searching for..."

* * *

"One of my staff has gone rogue. I believe he's in England trying to locate the serial killer you're hunting. The day I called you we finally connected the dots between your case and one of our unsolved cases. We think the serial killer that you're after started in the New York area. The Auror who went rogue hid the information about your case from me. I think he intends to find and assassinate the killer. He was the original investigator on the case, but I had to take him off..."

* * *

Lily stared at Andrew. "Against orders? What do you mean, Andrew? What are you trying to say to me?"

Andrew looked at her sadly. "I'm positive that the serial killer that your office is hunting started in New York. I was the original investigator until I was taken off the case…"

"Why were you taken off the case?" Lily asked breathlessly.

* * *

"Are you certain he's here? What's his name? Why'd you take him off the case?" Harry looked at Michael, concern etched into his face.

"Harry, I need you to understand that this Auror is one of the best in the whole division. He's a good kid and he's also..he's also my godson. His father is a retired Auror and my best friend…The case became very personal…"

* * *

"I was getting close to him, Lily, and the bastard knew it! He started to taunt me; to play with me. Management thought I was too close and couldn't be objective. They took me off the case, but that didn't stop the son of a bitch! Before he vanished he…" Lily could see the rage and pain spilling out of Andrew. "He killed my little sister! She was only 16 years old and he kidnapped her, he tortured her, and finally, he killed her! Lily, it destroyed my father. We'd lost my mom the year before, and my sister's death destroyed him. This was three years ago. Finally, the week before I came over, my father died, but before he did, he told me to find and avenge my sister. I told him I would. I made a..."

* * *

"His name is Andrew Fontana. The killer began to taunt Andrew, to make it personal. We decided to take Andrew off the case, hoping it would distract the killer, but it had the opposite effect. Finally, he killed Jennie Fontana, Andrew's younger sister. Her death destroyed Andrew's father. He blamed me and, in his grief, he even blamed Andrew. My friend died about two weeks ago. But the Healer who was present told me that he overheard Andrew's father order Andrew find who did it and kill him. He made Andrew swear an unbreakable vow to do it."

Harry said softly. "He made his son make an unbreakable vow to murder someone?"

Michael nodded sadly. "Someone bonded that?"

Michael shook his head. "No. They didn't need to do that. The father used a very old and poorly understood revenge spell that's unique to the Mediterranean the family is from Italy. It's similar to the standard unbreakable vow, but it's familial, more like a blood oath. Our spell researchers are investigating it as we speak. We need to find Andrew! I can't let him destroy his life, and I know in my heart that the man his father was would agree. Can you help me, Harry?"

* * *

"On his deathbed, I swore something like an unbreakable vow, a blood oath, a spell from the Old Country. The night he'd died was the first time I'd spoken to my father in months. I was prepared to do anything, I think…"

Lily felt like she was in free fall, but she tried desperately to focus on helping Andrew. "What happens if you don't carry out the vow, the oath?" Her mind rebelled at hearing his answer, but she knew she must listen.

"I don't know. Nobody does. If it's like the unbreakable curse I'll die and yet if I carry it out I'll lose my freedom; maybe my life, too. Lily, I should never have started with you and I should never have gotten you involved in this. I'm so sorry! I'm not scared to die, Lily, but I know what I did was wrong, and if my father had been in his right mind, he would agree. In our grief, we made a bargain with the devil...I just don't want to hurt you, but to be honest, you kept me sane this past week. I know I can catch the killer! I know it and that's what I decided to do. To catch him and bring him to justice no matter the consequences."

"I know you didn't intend to hurt me, and honestly, even if I'd known the truth from the moment we met, I'd not do anything different. I love you...even if a week is all we get together. I understand, though. My best friend and her husband were murdered by this animal! I'll help you find him."

Andrew clung to Lily as she cried in his arms.

"I love you too, Lily. No matter what, I'll love you forever…"

* * *

Harry sat dazed by the tale. He glanced at Parvati and saw the horror in her eyes. "Of course we'll help. Do you think Andrew will carry it out?"

"I'd like to think no, but what would anybody do in a similar situation? I sure as hell don't know!"

Harry made a decision. "Parvati, later-arrange an "All Hands" meeting. Right now, call just the qualified staff. I'll contact Hermione and have her and the High Sheriff attend. They can coordinate the Sheriff's response." Parvati nodded and withdrew.

* * *

Darkness was falling around Lily and Andrew. After their declaration, they'd sat in silence, unsure what to do next.

Andrew began, "I appreciate your help Lily, but we're not 16; we're professionals. I'm a rogue American Auror planning to assassinate someone residing here, even if he is a monster. I'll come quietly if you take me into custody…" Andrew smiled wearily at Lily as he considered how crazy and absurd life could be. He waited to see what she would do.

"Well, then, Andrew Fontana, you leave me no choice but to say you are under arrest on suspicion of plotting an assassination. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defense if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence. I'm taking you into custody. "

Lily reached out her hand to Andrew who took it and vanished with her.


	8. Chapter 8: Truth by Morning Light

I want to thank everybody who's stuck with this story and I truly hope you're enjoying Lily's journey. I'd like to give a shout out to CherylAnn Rivers, Sewtunes, and PotterMom for your thoughtful comments.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Truth by Morning Light**

Michael O'Reardon gazed at the assembled British Aurors in turn as he briefed them on his godson's plight. He wondered what they might be forced to do to stop Andrew.

"So that's the situation. I honestly don't know what Andrew Fontana's state of mind is, but without knowing the full effects of the blood oath, we should assume that he's being partly controlled by it." Michael glanced at Harry who stood next to him.

"We're going to keep moving forward with the serial killer case, but we need to run a parallel operation to find and stop Fontana. Kat, since you're our expert on undercover operations, I think you might have the best chance of finding him." Harry nodded toward Kat and she inclined her head in response. "Okay. You're dismissed…" he finished.

Hermione walked up to Harry and Michael. "Have we found out anything about the blood oath yet?"

"No, we've been asking in Italy about it, but so far no responses. Why? Do you have a thought about it, Hermione?" Michael tensely asked the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Hermione inclined her head toward Harry's office. "Let's use your office, Harry." She led them inside and turned to face the two Head Aurors.

"I don't have anything concrete or backed up by research…"

"And yet you're sure enough in your thoughts to hazard a guess, Hermione," Harry observed to his friend and the smartest witch he knew.

Hermione simply stared at the pair.

"Ok," Michael began, "what did you find out?"

"I didn't find the exact spell used, but I was able to find an account of a similar one in a medieval manuscript. It was a diary of an English wizard who'd been traveling in Spain, Italy, and Greece. Anyway, he describes a blood oath, a revenge spell, similar to the unbreakable vow- always between two people, and normally related by blood. I still don't know what would happen if the oath is not carried out, but the account did mention that the person who accepted the oath would begin to find an increasing urge to complete his or her mission."

Michael O'Reardon momentary covered his mouth and looked away. He shook his head sadly and asked, "Is there a counterspell?"

The moment Hugo Weasley heard about the American Auror, his heart dropped. He watched as Michael O'Reardon and his Uncle Harry followed his mother into Harry's office. Lily hadn't reported for work (in theory all the trainees were off today, but in the past, she had always come in); nobody had heard from her since she'd left the office to go on her date. Hugo always kept Lily's confidences, but he also had a responsibility to his boss and his team. He knew what he had to do; he had no choice now, and family and friendship would have to wait. He walked determinedly toward the Head Auror's office.

"I don't know for sure, but I'm guessing there isn't. I'll keep researching it and hopefully, your spell researchers will find something."

They were interrupted from further discussion by a knock at the door. All three turned to see a very nervous and uncomfortable-looking Hugo. Harry gestured for him to enter and, as he did so, his gaze flicked between his mother, uncle, and Michael O'Reardon. Finally, he focused on Harry Potter.

"Harry, I'm worried about Lily. I'm almost positive that the man she's been seeing this week is Fontana." Hugo saw the confusion in his uncle's eyes. "I only found out for certain she was seeing somebody yesterday. According to her, they met by accident while in Diagon Alley. It's serious... _very_ serious. Lily admitted to me that she was falling in love with Fontana and it appeared as though the feeling was mutual. "

Harry sat at his desk tiredly. He was trying to control his emotions, not to jump to conclusions...to have faith in his daughter. "She's off, isn't she?"

Hugo nodded.

"Has anybody heard from her?"

Hugo shook his head no.

"Michael," Harry looked at his friend with concern. "You know Andrew better than anybody. Would he manipulate Lily? Use her to get close to the perp?"

Michael O'Reardon met his friend's gaze. "As I said, Harry, I don't know what this spell might have done to him, but even the Imperius Curse doesn't completely control the victim, and a strong person can resist it. Andrew is strong and given some of the unique challenges we face, our Aurors are trained to resist torture and mind control. With that said, Andrew would do what he had to to get the job done..."

"I trust that Lily would do the right thing, but if my early career is any indication, there is a strong tendency in the family to bend the rules," Harry observed wearily. Hermione raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly. "Okay. We keep looking for the serial killer, Andrew, and now Lily. I'm taking on that final mission myself…"

Hermione and the two Aurors stared at Harry in concern, but his face gave away nothing. Yet, under his calm surface, he boiled with turmoil.

* * *

Lily watched Andrew as he slept in her bed. The morning light flooded her flat and the shadows played across the floor and walls of her small bedroom. He'd only been asleep a few hours, and most of the night he'd been wracked by horrible nightmares of his sister, father, and the horrible mission he'd accepted. She felt no sympathy for the perpetrator, but everybody was entitled to presumed innocence, including the creature who had killed so many. Andrew was entitled to the benefit of the doubt, too, but he'd insisted that she probe his mind anyway. He was not deliberately trying to deceive her, she found. Yet she saw that he was not alone in his mind: darkness, a malevolent presence, was watching him and her, and trying to nudge Andrew to toward his goal. Right now, Andrew hadn't needed to push back, but Lily felt that if he did, the shadow inside would push back even harder. How far would she go? How far _could_ she go? She loved him, wanted to help him, and she felt it too-the urge for revenge.

"You're even more beautiful when you're thinking. An amazing thought since you were already off the beauty scale..."

Lily's brown eyes focused on Andrew's blue ones and she smiled. "You do know what to say to a girl. You are quite the rollercoaster, Mr. Fontana. I knew there were hidden depths to you, but…"

"But a seek and destroy mission wasn't one of those depths? So how long have I been asleep?" Andrew noticed that he was mostly undressed. "I hate admitting this, but I have no memory of last night. We didn't...?"

Lily's face reddened slightly and she shook her head no. "We didn't, not yet. After I probed your mind I knew you needed to sleep, but the nightmares started, and I finally gave you a sleeping draught. How long have you had them?"

"Since my dad died and yes- they _are_ getting worse." Andrew tried to focus his mind away from Lily's bare legs and what the open neck of her short nightdress revealed of her breasts. He looked at her hesitantly.

"Perhaps we should get dressed and decide what our next move should be...on the case, that is." In spite of his hesitation, Andrew moved slowly toward Lily. She was an irresistible lure.

Lily backed away from him, but the edge of her bed forced her to lay back. "Dressed? Spoilsport!"

Andrew moved over her and they began to kiss.

* * *

Ginny looked at her husband as he slowly put on his uniform from her perch on their bed.

"Far be it from me to interfere in an active Auror operation, but I think you should give Lily, and, by default, Andrew Fontana, the benefit of the doubt. It isn't the fact that an American Auror has gone "rogue" that's bothering you- it's that your daughter finally found a man who could be "The One." You've never liked any of her boyfriends..."

"You're daft! That has nothing to do with it. She's just a trainee...She…" Harry tried to glare at his wife, but, as she always did, Ginny knew his thoughts better than he often did himself. Calling her daft was a mistake.

"Daft am I?" Ginny folded her arms and her gaze scorched her husband. "So says the man who qualified in a year and was running active operations after six months in training. Lily could be qualified right now. You just spread the training out. I say again you need to trust her and not go in all 'I'm Harry Potter' mode. She'll ask for help when she's ready."

Harry hated fighting with his wife and despised emotional unpleasantness. He knew that Ginny was right to a point. He tended to have a blind spot for his daughter where her relationships were concerned. She was also right that Lily, and the other trainees for that matter, were likely good enough to be qualified after a year and a half. The next six months simply allowed them to put the finishing touches on their skills.

Harry sighed and stared at his wife. Her use of the "I'm Harry Potter" pejorative was unfair, although in his youth tact hadn't always come easy to him. He'd gone in head first and often without thinking of the consequences.

"I should not have called you daft- I'm sorry. You may be correct. How do you suggest I handle this situation?" Harry decided to force his wife's hand. If he had no acceptable solution, then perhaps she would.

"She needs to know where things stand. That we know about her and Andrew and that she has an opportunity to explain herself. Maybe if their feeling is as strong as Hugo suspects, Lily could keep Andrew from going too far: love is, after all, the strongest magic. I'll get in touch with her, but beyond that point, I think it should be between you and Lily."

* * *

"So," Lily began as she walked with Andrew in the park by her flat, "you think the perp is working in a job that would put him in contact with the couples?"

"Yes: a bartender, waitstaff, florist or any service job. They would be so unforgettable that they'd be ignored and forgotten. I think that's part of their rage; they feel unnoticed. What we need to do is find the link between the couples. There _is_ one-I'm sure of it."

"Why do you think they've come to England? It seems odd for them to leave America and come to a foreign country unless they are familiar with England. "

Andrew smiled at Lily's insight and squeezed her hand. "Give the lady a prize! You're right. I don't think English is his first language, but I'm not sure where he's from. I agree that he has some familiarity with England."

"You seem pretty sure it's a he-why?" Lily pursed her lips as she gazed up at Andrew.

"He wrote me letters and some of them were very misogynistic, but the thing is…" Andrew led Lily toward a park bench and he positioned himself so he could look at her. She smoothed her skirt and waited for him to continue.

"This will sound crazy, but I think there's more than one killer. A man and a woman…"

Lily broke into his musings. "What?! The couple that murders together stays?"

"Something like that. When I was first investigating the male killer, I became aware of an unsolved case here… A suspected Black Widow killer. Have you heard of it?"

Lily thought back over her course work and slowly nodded. "Sounds familiar. There were four male victims and each was stabbed with a cursed dagger. Evidence pointed to a female killer, with the victims having sex with her just before they were killed. What connects the two killers?"

"One difference between your case and my original case is that two of the Wizards were killed by a cursed dagger. There was evidence of sex, but no copycat. I think the Black Widow hated something about these men and her partner's plan wasn't good enough for her. She wanted more. Predators don't come from nothing. If you look hard enough, there is always something before the event you're investigating. The Muggles often find signs of sociopathic tendencies in childhood. We're so behind them in so many ways. Magic doesn't make you any more or less human. Human nature is human nature and evil is evil."

"So does this make it easier or harder for us to find them?" Lily wanted to know.

Andrew shrugged and they both watched as a tall, athletic Muggle woman in bright and garish running clothes ran past them. They watched as she disappeared.

Then they, too, faded into the background.


	9. Chapter 9: Checkmate: your move

I again want to thank my editor CherylAnn Rivers and also celtics534 for some great suggestions for this chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Checkmate: Your Move**

"I have it under control, Mum! I know what I'm doing. I trust Andrew; I think he can find the killers." Lily pleaded with her mother's Patronus, her face showing her innate stubbornness.

"I hope you do, Lily. Your father seems willing to give you the benefit of the doubt, but you need to go and talk to him. Don't wait until the Aurors raid your…." Ginny's voice hesitated, "...flat... looking for Andrew." Ginny's Patronus mirrored her pensive mood as she asked, "Do you love him, Lily?"

Lily stared at the shimmering Patronus and nodded slowly. "Yes, mad as it might sound. I've never loved anybody more, and if the worst were to happen, I don't think I'd love another." Lily paused in thought, her eyes drifting, as she considered her parent's relationship. "How'd you do it, mum? All those years worrying about dad… During the Dark Times, knowing what he had to do, having to face Riddle. Andrew has to face the darkness of the killer and the darkness inside him. How? How did you help dad?"

Ginny's Patronus said with a tremulous voice. "I can still hear Riddle gloating... **Harry Potter is dead.** Every happy thought I had, every hope for a future with him, evaporated away. Then suddenly he was back, he was alive, and facing Riddle for the final time. Our life together went on, our love for each other kept growing, but Riddle's words never left me; that feeling of emptiness. We all live with the specter of loss, of death, and all we can do is make the most of the time we have. I supported your dad by making every moment count, by standing by his side-for better or worse. Lily, make every moment count, and if it's meant to be, you'll find yourself standing by Andrew's side, too."

Lily nodded at her mother's advice. ' _Stand by his side.'_ Lily closed her eyes and her hand tingled as she recalled the feel of Andrew's hand in hers. Lily slowly opened her eyes and contemplated her mother's Patronus.

Ginny called forcefully, "Lily, I see your father. Be careful. I love you!"

"I love you too, Mum."

Ginny's Patronus vanished and Lily shook her head at her mother's uncanny timing; her Patronus appearing while Andrew was in the shower. Her mother always knew what her children were up to and as a result, so did her father. She'd have to face him sooner than later. Lily also knew that her mother's "be careful" was about more than just Lily's physical safety. Ginny was worried about her daughter's heart and her future. Her musings were cut short as she heard the shower stop, and seconds later, Andrew entered her bedroom wearing a towel and drying his hair with his wand. He studied Lily and noted her thoughtful countenance.

"So what did I miss?" Andrew walked to her, and they tenderly kissed and embraced. Lily wanted to prolong the kiss but gently pushed him back so she could look up at him.

"My mother contacted me with her Patronus. It seems that everybody knows you're in the country and that we're a couple. She wants me to see my father. Also, your Head Auror is here..." Lily's eyes reflected her love for Andrew, but her face was tense and clearly showed her underlying concern.

"A couple of what is the question..." Andrew smiled sadly and paused. "I knew uncle Michael would figure out my locking spell eventually. I needed a head start, so I put a lock on all the evidence I'd gathered and on your case, too. In spite of the blood oath pushing me forward, I didn't want to go off the rails. Besides, if something happened to me, I wanted somebody else to have a chance to stop this pair." Andrew's face was somber and he let the possibility of his death linger between them. But his innate cheerfulness, his positivity, everything she loved about him came alive and burned away the dark cloud between them.

Andrew smiled playfully, his face full of boyish mischief. "So are you going to turn me in? It would be a shame as you make a delightful jailer..."

Lily shook her head at his ability to find levity and make anything a compliment. "You're such a bad boy! Stop it!" Lily bit her lip. "I need to see my father, but I'm not sure I'm prepared to hand over custody yet. My father is a stickler for certain things, but in his younger days he played fast and loose with the rules, as you Americans say."

Andrew nodded at this insight. "Well, I have no desire to end your Auror career before it even started, and it might be best for me to stay on your dad's good side. So do you think we're under surveillance?"

Lily nodded with conviction.

"Well, set up the meeting with your father. I'm not quite ready to be captured, either, so I'll make sure to not be what they expect…"

Lily raised a single eyebrow and wondered what Andrew had in mind.

* * *

Harry Potter strolled down the tree-lined path that led toward Regent's Park, near his daughter's flat. He knew she'd loved this park since she was little, and he wondered how long its been since he and his daughter came here: a long time, likely far too long. His little girl was a woman, an Auror, and apparently in love. He tried, without success, to banish the sense of nostalgia, or the lump in his throat, as he saw her sitting silently on a park bench. The last time he saw her sitting there her feet hadn't touched the ground. He shook his head trying to banish the phantom child. He saw her glance toward him and smile and he attempted to return her smile. As he approached her, he glanced around and noticed several Muggles: a woman pushing a pram, a young man walking a dog, and two elderly men playing chess. He stopped in front of her and she rose to hug him and, taking his hand, drew him down beside her. He wasn't sure how to start but decided to be the first to reach out.

"This was our spot, do you remember? You used to love watching the fountain when you were little. Is that why you chose your flat? Because it was near here?"

Lily nodded, her face reflected her happy memories. "Yes... and yes, it was our spot. James and Albus never wanted to come, but I remember begging you to come and visit. You always took me, no matter how busy you were. I'll never forget that. You always made time for me; made time to listen to me. I need you to do it again Dad, please. I need you to listen." Lily wanted him to say something, anything, but he didn't; words never came easy to her father. Yet there was never a doubt that he cared deeply, and he'd show it in his own way-a a touch, a glance, or just an inviting smile. True to form his lips curved into a slight smile, giving her all the invitation she needed.

"It doesn't matter how you found out, I guess. I suppose it was Hugo. I know he meant well. He's worried I'm mad, right?" Harry nodded but remained silent. "I'll call him. Andrew knew his godfather would come looking for him. He used a locking spell on the evidence to give him a headstart; he didn't want to totally 'go off the rails', as he put it. He wants to capture the suspect, but the blood oath, it… he let me probe his mind and I saw something dark pushing him forward, whispering to him. He's trying not to listen to it. He has nightmares…." She shivered at the memory of the dark presence that infected her mind too.

"Tom Riddle tried to get me to kill Bellatrix Lestrange. He was in my mind. It was horrible. Your mom experienced it too when she opened the Chamber of Secrets. It's a voice in your head, a voice that won't stop." Harry cleared his throat but pressed on. "When I faced Riddle for the first time I wanted to kill him. I almost did. I think the memory of my parents, as well as my friends, stopped me."

"I think if I'm with Andrew he won't do it. I love him, dad." Harry's eyes narrowed at her admission, "and I know he loves me. I want to help him. But I also knew I had to stop him, so I arrested him. Hell, I even read him the warning… I know I should have brought him in," she swallowed hard, "and if I was a better Auror, rather than a silly lovesick little girl, I may have."

"You _are_ an Auror, Lily, and as much as I've tried to ignore it, you're a grown woman. One day maybe you'll understand, but it's not easy watching your child," Harry admitted the truth with a sigh, "your little girl, grow up and grow away from you." Harry shook his head to clear it as he remembered the real reason he was here. He glanced around and noticed the chess game breaking up. "He's here, isn't he? Can I meet him?"

Lily looked at her father fondly even though she knew this meeting was a trap, a trap about to be sprung. She considered asking what he'd do to Andrew, but she didn't, and instead, she rose. "Yes, he's here. He's _been_ here." She walked away from the bench.

Harry followed his daughter and glanced around at the various Muggles. A raspy cough behind him and Lily drew his attention. An old man, clutching a cane, moved to sit on the bench they had just vacated. The old man nodded and coughed, his breathing heavy. Harry stared at him and watched fascinated as Andrew Fontana began to take off his Muggle disguise piece by piece. It was so effective. He'd been that old chess player. Lily noted the Muggle repelling charms go up and the woman with the pram appear silently behind Andrew, her wand pointed at him. It was Kat Meadows. Blue flashes appeared around them as her brother, Hugo, Terry Boot, and Michael O'Reardon surrounded them.

"It's a pleasure and an honor to meet you, Mr. Potter." Andrew carefully laid the cane down and stood. "I hope Lily told you I've been her prisoner. She did nothing wrong." Andrew glanced at Michael O'Reardon. "Hi, Uncle Mike. I need you to know it wasn't easy deceiving you."

"I know Andrew, I know. But I need your wand and your badge…" Michael held out his hand.

"I can stop them!" Andrew said his eyes burning.

"Stopping him is not your concern anymore. Leave it to the Aurors here."

Andrew shook his head, "You don't understand! There's more than one killer! A man and a woman and the woman, she's the mastermind behind all of this. I see that now…"

He covered his face with his hands and tried to control his emotions. He felt the darkness inside him, whispering to run, to escape, to fulfill his oath, his promise. Andrew felt Lily watching him with concern. He was trying and failing to get the blackness to leave him alone, to stop whispering to him. He collapsed to the park bench in exhaustion. Andrew slowly removed his wand and badge case from his pocket, and placing his wand in the case, slid it toward his godfather.

"You'll find copies of everything I've learned to date inside the case. I don't want to put anybody in jeopardy; I just want to help solve this case. Please let me help…"

"I can't do that, not until we learn more about this blood oath you're being controlled by. You're being controlled by it, aren't you?" Michael O'Reardon glanced at Harry, who nodded in agreement.

"Andrew," Harry began, "I read your service record and I know you're a great Auror. You're brave, you're strong, but sometimes that's not enough. Sometimes you need to ask for help." He glanced at Lily, "You're not alone. It appears you've captured my daughter's heart. I don't want to think you're the kind of man to squander that, are you?"

Andrew tried to process the words of support being said to him, but the dark voice continued to echo in his mind, and kept up its attack, and even made him doubt his feelings for Lily. Slowly his hand moved, on its own accord, toward the cane next to him, but he froze as Harry called to him calmly.

"A Portkey? Clever! Leaving it on the bench is what set it, right?" Harry couldn't help but smile at the young Auror's audacity. He was clever. "I was impressed with your disguise. You became that old chess player; you made me believe. You're as talented as Kat Meadows, and that's saying something. So, what are you going to do, Andrew? The daylight is fading and we're at checkmate. Your move..."


	10. Chapter 10: I Trust You Have a Plan?

**Chapter 10**

 **I Trust You Have a Plan?**

Terry Boot pointed his wand at the blackboard and said softly, " _Tabella Scribere_." Terry watched as various bullet points on the killer floated across the blackboard: loner, childhood trauma, distant father, mother dead?, not born in England or the United States, the list went on and on. Terry used his wand to cross out words and connect others that seemed to fit. Terry closed his eyes and considered his subject, imaging his life.

" _Boy! Come here! Stop with your foolishness!" The man ordered and watched as the boy meekly walked over to him. "You need to learn the trade. What is wrong with you?"_

 _The boy looked at his father in fear and coward back from him. "A new shipment came in today, put it away, and then start cutting!"_

 _The magical doorbell rang and, as the customers entered, the boy was amazed at how fast his father changed from a malevolent bully to a subservient lackey. Fawning over his customers. Giving them whatever they wished. The boy could recite all the stupid, trite expressions his father used._

" _Your love will blossom like my flowers…"_

" _Your love is like one of my roses…"_

" _Love is like a fragrant flower…"_

 _The boy set to work cutting and preparing a shipment of flowers that had just arrived in the shop by portkey. With the customers gone, his father reverted to his bullying. The boy knew his task well, however, and his skill prevented his father from doing more than bluster and fume. 'One day,' the boy thought, 'I'll make him pay, I'll make them all pay…'_

Terry sighed and ran a hand over through his hair. Yes, his childhood led to his obsession, but what made him a killer? Terry looked at Andrew Fontana's excellent notes and noticed something. At the bottom of the page, Fontana noted that the UnSub, as he called him, might work in an industry that put him into regular contact with couples. That didn't explain what fueled his rage. Something set him off, but what was that something?

* * *

Lily walked into the bowels of the Auror Office, towards the private cell block that Andrew was being held in. She hadn't been allowed to see him since his capture, but she couldn't stay away from him any longer. Lily didn't care if she was disobeying her father's orders, she needed to see him. She turned the corner and her stomach dropped. He was pacing in his cell, clearly agitated. She could sense his discomfort, and seeing him in pain... it crushed her. The very sight of him made her freeze. It was as if she was rooted in place. She didn't know how to help him, and she was growing frustrated with the slow pace of the investigation, which she attributed to Andrew's confinement and her father's meddling. Andrew knew more about the killers than anyone in the office and not using his expertise, was, in her mind, shortsighted.

Taking a deep breath, she strutted forwards, using all her courage, and stopping in front of his cell. He hadn't noticed her yet. She wanted to say something, anything, to break through his turmoil, but her mind was suddenly blank. She looked down at her feet, seeking inspiration.

"So where have you been hiding, beautiful?" Lily jumped. She looked up and noted that his agitation seemed to fall away as he gazed at her, and a wry smile brightened his face.

Lily could have sworn her heart tried to beat out of her chest, as her pulse raced. She'd missed him. It almost physically hurt to be parted from him.

"Hiding?" Lily frowned, trying to counter his flippant manner with forced annoyance. "I haven't been hiding, I've been working, and sadly my overprotective father wants to keep us apart. It's like we're living in some horrible melodrama or Shakespearean play."

Andrew shuddered and cringed. "I really hope you're wrong. Romeo and Juliet, eh? Everybody seems to die in those plays… I would much rather take after something from Homer, maybe the Odyssey?" Andrew tried to fix a witty smile on his face but failed. "Dying wasn't part of my plan, but of course, neither was falling in love or being captured."

Lily shook her head at him. Their banter had been a staple of their relationship since the beginning, but even Andrew's normally idealistic and optimistic personality was failing him in the end.

"Will you get in trouble for being here? I don't want that. That's partly why I gave myself up. I would hate for you to go down with me, even if it will be in a blaze of glory." The sadness that shone from Andrew's face was too much for Lily and she closed her eyes against it. She wished she was stronger. Stronger for him… Stronger for her.

"Shut up you idiot!" Lily hissed. "I'm not letting you ride off into the sunset! Stop trying to be a cowboy and let me worry about my father. Actually, he likes you, which is a first." She watched, fascinated, as his face once again become filled with mischief.

Andrew looked astounded at Lily, "You called me an idiot…"

"Well," Lily put her hands on her hips and used her best glare, "you were being one, you deserved it! Besides, depression doesn't become you!" Lily flipped her long hair and looked away with a petulant expression.

"Maybe so…" Andrew studied her. "Working? How goes the case? Please tell me you caught them?"

"You know we haven't! If we had you'd be - "

"Sleeping in your bed?" Andrew interrupted with a roguish grin.

"Stop it! Down boy! The bloody case has stalled. We're trying to understand the killer's motivation, his backstory, the why of it."

Andrew shook his head and sighed, "Have you been using my notes? His childhood?"

"Yes. Terry Boot is using them. They're brilliant. No mother. Abusive father… But what was the adult trigger? What role does the Black Widow play? You said what he does for a living puts him in contact with couples? What does he do?"

Andrew sunk to his cot and covered his face with his hands. Lily ached to reach out to him, to touch him, but she knew she could not. So, she waited, allowing the silence to build.

He removed his hands from his face and looked into her eyes. "The letters. The letters he wrote to me… They were mostly filled with the ramblings of a madman but occasionally… occasionally he'd leave clues. I think he thought I wasn't smart enough to notice them. He was wrong. I know what he does, and I think I know what set him off."

Andrew looked up at Lily. His eyes alight. The darkness, the drive to finish his murderous mission was still there, but his identity as an Auror, his desire for justice was even stronger. Lily knew instantly that she had to get him out, she had to break him out.

* * *

"That's bollocks, Harry!" Ginny glared at her husband and shook her head in disbelief. "Why do you still have Andrew locked up? You need him and more importantly, your daughter needs him."

"I can't have him running around the country without some assurance that he can control the revenge curse, or we can purge it from him. If we do nothing, and he actually finds and kills the suspect..." Harry let his observation linger, and not getting a reply from Ginny, he continued.

"If he carries it out, and Hermione and I both think he will, he will lose everything, and so will Lily," Harry explained softly to his wife. His eyes pleading for her support. He reached out a hand praying she would understand. Ginny's resolve seemed to melt ever so slightly as she accepted his gesture... A new voice shattered the moment.

"Blame me, Ginny, not Harry. I gave the order to keep Andrew Fontana in custody." The couple spun toward the voice and saw Hermione standing in his office doorway. "I'm convinced that the only way to end the spell is to carry out the revenge. I wish I was wrong, I really do, but I can't see any other solution. We're keeping Fontana here, for now. He's too clever to be transported safely back to the States."

Ginny sunk wearily to the black leather couch behind her and, shaking her head, remarked to Hermione. "Did it ever occur to you that keeping Lily and Andrew apart is just making the spell's control of him all the stronger. Lily's love allows him to control the urges! You must see that! Maybe, just maybe, he can help you with the case. As a matter of fact, why isn't he helping? The American Aurors messed up when they tried to take him off the case. Why repeat history?"

Harry's eyes darted between his wife and his best friend/sister-in-law. Ginny was on a roll, he well knew the signs, and he could see a counter-lecture being written in Hermione's mind. For a second he felt like they were all back at Hogwarts…

"Well, as it turns out," Harry began briskly, ignoring Hermione's glare for his interruption, "Lily is currently in Andrew's cell block and I'm pretty certain that she's planning to break him out..."

"What?! Harry!" Hermione screeched, "that's against the rules, against procedure, against… How could you allow-"

Harry's grin stopped Hermione's rant dead. The come-on-Hermione grin. The grin that, since she was 12 years old, had propelled her into situations she'd never dreamed about. That damn grin that got her to break the rules, that along with Ron's constant prodding, made her feel alive.

Hermione folded her arms and looked at Harry with forced annoyance, "I trust you have a plan?!" Harry simply grinned back.

* * *

I just wanted to thank everybody for sticking with this story. I'm sorry for the glacial rate at which I'm updating it.


	11. Chapter 11: Nemesis

**Chapter 11**

 **Nemesis**

Hugo Weasley looked nervously at his cousin, Albus Potter, as they stared at Andrew Fontana's empty cell. Both knew Lily had broken Fontana out, which was distressing enough, but they also knew, as fully qualified Aurors, that she never would have been able to break Fontana out without the assistance of the Head Auror, which meant that Harry Potter was aiding and abetting a dangerous foreign fugitive.

"Has anybody heard from him?" Albus asked Hugo softly.

"No. I can't get hold of Aunt Ginny or my mom either." Hugo shook his head in disbelief, "What the hell are they playing at and why didn't they tell anybody?"

Albus shrugged and covered his handsome face with his hands, exhaling sharply. He turned back to Hugo. "They are allowing Lily and Fontana to flush out the killer and, I suppose, they are trying to relive their Hogwarts days. I wouldn't be surprised if they dragged your dad into it…."

Ron Weasley's whole body shook as he laughed uproariously. "So he did it! Harry finally got you to break the rules again, Hermione. I honestly thought the girl I fell in love with, who would risk everything for her friends, was transformed into a bureaucrat. Welcome back, Hermione…" Ron was stopped from hugging his wife by her furious glance and the words he knew were bubbling to the surface: _Ron you idiot!_

"Hermione," Harry interjected, smiling at his best friends in amusement. "Are you certain Lily and Andrew can't detect that tracking spell? It's an amazing spell. How'd you come up with it? It's different than the normal ones we use."

Hermione turned and refocused her displeasure on her best friend. Harry well knew that putting Hermione on the defense was the best solution when she got indigent. He'd asked her to explain something, which was a challenge she could not ignore.

Folding her arms, she replied in a tight and slightly high-pitched tone. "Of course I'm certain. It's based upon a spell that Professor Dumbledore invented and I added to it. There is no way they can know we're tracking them. In fact…" Harry let Hermione explain the intricacies of the spell, but he was only half listening. His mind was elsewhere.

* * *

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you were getting letters from the Black Widow?" Andrew Fontana exploded. Lily's glare did little to dissuade his interrogation. "I mean holding back when I've been nothing but straight with you is bad enough, but you've kept this from your supervisor, your colleagues, and your family! When did you intend to drop this bombshell? What the hell, Lily?"

Lily glared even harder and turned away from Andrew in a huff, but he instantly realized it was a bluff, as her shoulders began to heave and she cried softly. He cursed himself. He'd pushed her too hard, or maybe he'd opened the door to her own dark secret. Silently he walked up to her and touched her shoulders; at his touch, Lily spun around and buried her face in his chest, sobbing. He let her cry, knowing that she'd tell him now. She'd let him in, as he'd let her into his darkest secrets and pain. She'd tell him. Hopefully, he prayed, they'd be able to focus on catching their tormentors once and for all.

Lily looked up at him and he nodded. She closed her swollen eyes and the two disappeared with a bang.

* * *

"You fool," the young witch hissed at her companion, who stood before her in a full body bind. "This has nothing to do with you. Besides, you're the last person to be giving a lecture on baiting an Auror! Leave Potter to me! Never forget I can kill you whenever I want! You're powerless, just like you were with your father. You were nothing before you met me and you're still nothing! You're caught in my web too..." She undid the body bind and the man fell heavily to the floor, panting.

"Yes, Mistress... I'm sorry to have offended you…" The man replied hoarsely. "Sources say Fontana and Potter have vanished… what do you make of it?"

The young witch sat back on her throne-like chair and considered the question, crossing her long legs under the low cut dark purple robe she wore. Her robes were quite fashionable and allowed tradition to be upheld while simulating allowing the more revealing and modern aspects of muggle fashion. As a pureblood, the traditions were all she had left.

"Well clearly Harry Potter thinks his sweet baby girl and her delicious boyfriend can flush us into the open, but… " she grinned, "I-know-something-they-don't-know," she sang out.

* * *

Ginny Potter walked into the popular florist shop and admired the beautiful flower arrangements scattered around her. The ever-changing bouquets fascinated her and she wondered what combination of spells the florist was using to animate them. He was talented for sure, Ginny mused.

"Can I help you, Ma'am?" Ginny jumped at the man's voice and turned quickly toward him. She found a young man staring at her, a slight smile playing on his lips. He continued, his accent unfamiliar to Ginny.

"I'm sorry if I startled you." His eyes widened. "Mrs. Potter!" he exclaimed. "It's such a pleasure to have you in my humble shop," he said breathlessly. He cleared his throat repeatedly before continuing. "How can I be of service to you?"

The man was clearly starstruck, but trying hard to regain his professional air. Ginny took pity on him and remarked brightly, "It's fine. It's a pleasure to be in your sho; your flower arrangements are some of the best I've ever seen." The man visibly swelled with pride.

"To answer your question, my husband and I are planning a vow renewal and I wanted to have some flowers."

"I see," the man nodded, pursing his lips and furrowing his brow in concentration. "Are you looking to fill up a ceremony space? Did you want table settings? Will you be having attendants?"

"I guess a little bit of all those things would be nice. We're not looking to recreate our wedding, mind you, but having a little bit of color would be nice. My husband doesn't like a fuss being made, though..."

"Of course... it's about tact and restraint in these cases," the florist began with a smile. "Let me show you some options." He gestured for Ginny to follow and after a moment's thought, she did so.

* * *

Andrew Fontana watched as Lily dried her tears. She smiled tentatively at him. "Tears don't become an Auror. Plus my face must be red and splotchy. I must look like I'm on fire. With the red hair and pale skin… I…"

Andrew smothered her words with a kiss that made Lily's knees go weak and her stomach do summersaults. "That's why I love you so… You're always aflame. You make me want to join with your inferno… Combust together…."

Lily saw the mirth in Andrew's eyes and began to giggle. "You're an idiot, Fontana. Trying to be a poet again, eh?"

"Aye lassie that I am… So why are we in Scotland?" Andrew said softly. Lily began to giggle again and was amused and impressed by his dead accurate Scottish accent.

"Gonny naw dae that? I'm telling a story here..." Lily replied in kind.

Andrew laughed, but his eyes remained sober. "Ok! I give!" He paused. "So, why are we visiting Hogwarts?" If Lily was surprised by his observation, she didn't show it.

"It's actually over there. Over that rise. Have you been to Hogwarts?" Andrew shook his head no ever so slightly, and his continued silence forced her to explain, to remember.

"I—-it was always Me, Rachel, and… and Helen— we were roommates. There was another girl in our year. A pureblood. A Slytherin…" Lily crossed her arms. "So stupid! None of that should matter! Except it did, it still does. The girl and her clique were horrible to Helen. You see Helen was Muggle-born, and quiet, and awkward, and brilliant, and it just made her a bigger target." Lily's eyes flashed with frustration. "It's all so pointless and such teenage bollocks," Lily hissed.

Andrew glanced away for a moment as if looking into his own past and remarked forcefully. "The No-majs are fond of saying 'there's nothing new under the sun' and maybe they're right. The old hatreds remain." He looked back at Lily, "So I'm guessing you rose to Helen's defense? The daughter of the 'Chosen One' saves the day…"

"Yes," Lily spit acidly, "and playing the hero only made things worse for her. It got to the point that she seriously considered leaving Hogwarts. She managed to get through our fourth year, but fifth-year something amazing happened. Another teen cliche. The handsome bad boy, a Slytherin at that, falls in love with the ugly duckling Muggle-born girl who's really a beautiful swan."

"That would be Owen, her husband, right? I'm also guessing the Black Widow was Owen's girlfriend, but they had a fight and broke up, and he realizes that the shy girl sitting next to him for years, Helen, was much better than the psycho 'prom queen' he'd been dating." Andrew summarized with a smile and levity he did not feel.

Lily smirked at his observations and crossed her arms, "Look-at-you-now. Very good Auror Fontana. You've been paying attention. Any more clever predictions?" Andrew didn't rise to Lily's baiting so she was forced to continue.

Lily waited for several beats, arms still crossed tightly, before continuing. "Right, so, the ball. Everything you said is perfectly correct and to continue the trend the Black Widow, her name was Invidia Parkinson Sterling…."

Andrew's eyes opened wide, stopping Lily's account. He shivered at hearing the Black Widow's true identity, but his blues eyes darkened, and narrowed, as he tried to remember something he'd once heard. "Invidia? Isn't that the alternative Roman name for the Greek…" He gave up trying to remember and shook his head in frustration.

Lily answered in a whisper, "Nemesis: the personification of resentment and she lived up to her namesake in spades, as you Yanks say. It's too bloody perfect, her name. It got ugly, but at the time I wasn't sure what fueled her wrath because she deserved to lose Owen. She was beautiful, but a right bitch, and horrible to him. Just before Helen and Owen married, I learned the full story."

Lily saw a fallen tree and said tightly, "Would you care to sit? I would!" Andrew followed her and waited.

"As I've said Invidia's families were Pure Bloods and not just that, but some of the top families, prior to my father stopping Tom Riddle. Her mother, it turns out, was an equally miserable person named Pansy Parkinson. Pansy tried to turn the school against Dad when he returned to Hogwarts during the Battle, another irony. Pansy's dad was a Death Eater, you see, and he died during the Battle. The family was ruined because of that. Pansy ended up marrying some 'loser', as you American's put it, named Sterling who died young and without a knut to his name. But Pansy had a lifeline, or so she thought, to put her only daughter, and family, at the top of the Wizarding World once again. Her best friend was Owen's mother, Nissaem, and she married very well and ended up very comfortable, for a Pure Blood after the Battle. Pansy had dirt on her and was basically blackmailing her and trying to force a marriage between Invidia and Owen. It almost worked, except..." She stopped and let Andrew finish her thought.

"Except Invidia was as horrid as her mom and Helen opened Owen's eyes to the truth," Andrew said, understanding. "So it wasn't just about losing a boy, it wasn't just that, it was about losing her future, her purpose in life, and I'm sure the only goal her mother ever set for her. In her mind, Helen took everything from her. She had nothing except resentment, hatred, revenge." Andrew was aghast.

Lily nodded, her eyes somber, "Yes and at the Yule ball that year she tried to get her revenge, but…"

"But it didn't go according to plan, at least not at the ball. " Andrew amended as he remembered how Helen and Owen died. Lily nodded.

"So," Andrew began briskly, "the first attempt failed, she goes into hiding, gets even more twisted and starts killing men who she believes betray her. She gets off on it, and it satisfies her until she can get Owen and Helen into her sights again. Great, I'm up-to-speed. We know her name so why don't we just go and get her?"

"Because she's dead, Andrew! I killed her!" Andrew stared into Lily's ashen face and haunted eyes.

* * *

So I am closing in on the end of this story and I'd like to thank Drumboy100 for listening to my ideas and helping get me past my writer's block and CherylAnn Rivers, my wonderful editor, for fixing my many errors.


	12. Chapter 12: Help at Hogwarts

Author's note: First, I've at long last finished the story, but I will be posting it in at least three sections. Thanks again for your patience. I want to thank my editor Cherylann Rivers for her help and support. I'd also like to thank my writing friends Resauthor, Eagle32nd and Drumboy100 for helping me through my writer's block. Finally, I want the acknowledge the inspiration I received from one of the best Harry Potter fanfic writers I know Northumbrian.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **Help at Hogwarts**

"Killed?" Andrew Fontana whispered. "What the hell happened?" he hoarsely demanded.

Lily met his eyes before continuing. "During the ball, things started happening, going wrong. Small things at first. They weren't even directed at Helen or Owen, but that started to change quickly. I think Invidia got her friends to prank everybody, but Helen and Owen most of all. Except her end result wasn't just to humiliate Helen, or make her look foolish; it was to kill her and she tried. At one point Helen and Owen went off on their own, towards the cliffs at the edge of school grounds. I realized Invidia must be behind all the things going wrong so I went after them. What I should have done was told one of the professors, but us Potters like to handle things ourselves, as you might have noticed."

Andrew's eyes softened, but he remained grave.

Lily went on. "Invidia found them first and used the Avada Kedavra. She missed. I tried to stun her and also missed, but she lost her footing and fell… I still remember her screams..."

She rubbed her eyes before continuing. "There was an investigation and I was cleared of any wrongdoing. Except... except it was a lie. It wasn't Invidia who died that day. The letters prove that. She's still alive. She's the Black Widow. I don't know who died that day, but I'm responsible for their death anyway. My rashness got them killed. I think that's part of the reason why it took so long for me to become an Auror. I felt like I had failed, that I didn't deserve it. Like I..."

"Yeah, well," Andrew began dryly, cutting her off. "Join the club. You're not the first or the last person to feel regret. To feel unworthy..." He grabbed her shoulders gently, but his voice was clear and steely. "We need to stop them!"

Lily nodded and led him toward Hogwarts.

* * *

Ginny Potter left the florist holding a beautiful sample flower arrangement and feeling very satisfied with her selection for their vow renewal. The owner was charming and seemed to understand exactly what she wanted and needed. She still felt disappointed that Harry hadn't come with her as he'd promised. He'd been so preoccupied with work recently, not that he didn't have justification. He was dealing with a crisis, but it seemed that he'd been dealing with one crisis or another forever. Somehow planning for their vow renewal, and thinking back on their marriage, she began to dredge up all the little annoyances she'd accumulated over their long relationship. A voice in her mind whispered to her… of what she needed to do with Harry. Her pent up feelings flowed out of her and her mind replied to the voice. 'You're right… You're right about it all… I need to…'

Ginny stopped suddenly as another voice, a memory from the past, called to her. An evil, sicking voice taunted her.

' **Poor Little Ginny… Nobody to listen, nobody who cares… But I care…'**

Tom Riddle's horrid voice cleared her mind. She glanced at the flowers in her hand and shivered. Her stomach lurched. She saw the flowers for what they were: evil, stinking, and deadly. She dropped them and reached for her mirror phone.

"Albus!" She cut off her middle child's cheery greeting. "I need your help!" Moments later, blue flashes materialized into a squad of Aurors led by Albus.

Albus Potter held his wand and scanned for danger and his distraught mother. One of his squad cried out, "Albus your mother is down!" Albus spun around and raced toward his unconscious mother and quickly checked her vitals. She was alive, but barely.

He touched his Auror badge and called for help succinctly using the codename his mother was assigned as an Auror Protectee. "Code Blue Auror Emergency! Harpy is down! Harpy is down! Emergency port-key in 3-2-1 Activate!"

* * *

Hermione stared at the magically enhanced map of Scotland and sighed softly when she noted the location of Lily and Andrew: Hogwarts.

She looked up at her companions and couldn't help but smile. Harry and Ron were bantering and teasing each other good-naturedly, and for the briefest of moments, her mind replaced their adult forms with their twelve-year-old selves. She shivered. 'Hogwarts' she thought. Professor Dumbledore would not be there to help them this time. But she remembered his words:

' **Help will always be given at Hogwarts...'**

As always, the Professor was right. There were people there who would help. Hermione marched toward her companions and grabbed their hands with a forcefulness that startled them. "We're going to Hogwarts…" was all Harry and Ron heard before they twisted and vanished.

* * *

Andrew Fontana tried to refocus his attention on his girlfriend and their hosts, and not the stares coming from the portraits of the former Headmasters and Mistresses of Hogwart

"Professors…" Lily's professional composure failed her and she felt like a little girl as she addressed the Headmaster and Assistant Headmistress of Hogwarts. She tried again.

"Uncle Neville, Aunt Lavender. We need your help. Please…"

Professor Neville Longbottom stared across his desk at the young woman who, although not related to him by blood, meant as much to him as a niece could. Words failed him, they often did, but his companion had no such problem.

"So the rumors are true! Young lovers on the run! Yet still Aurors on the case! The romance of it…" Professor Lavender Brown-Longbottom sighed dramatically and, glancing at her husband, rebuked him. "Why didn't we go on the run when we were young Aurors, Neville?"

Neville Longbottom reddened perfectly as he glanced at his wife, Assistant Headmistress and Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, with embarrassment. He glanced at the young couple.

'Good!" he thought. They are relaxing a bit. His wife was right, as always.' He and Lavender needed them to relax. They needed to buy time.

"This isn't the time, Lavender!" Neville shook his head at his wife in disapproval. "Lily and Andrew have something to ask us. Remember! Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it…"

Lily nodded, her eyes moist, "I need to use the Pensieve. I need to recall a memory. The night Invidia Sterling died. It wasn't her! She escaped! I need to know what happened!

Neville looked at Lavender, her expression was grave. Her calculated levity was gone and her deep concern for Lily radiated out. She nodded at her husband. They both knew the time had finally come. Lily's elders would have to confess what they did and what they failed to do.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, and Ron made their way solemnly into Hogwarts. Neville's urgent call only increased their speed. Harry felt his mirror phone vibrate and habit forced him to look at the caller's name. He answered.

"What's wrong, Parvati?"

" _Harry, Albus called a Code Blue-Harpy down alert! I don't know how Ginny is. Albus went with her to St. Margo's. I'm at the scene. We found flowers near her. They're cursed. Never seen anything like it. I need Neville! I've sent squads to James' house, Albus' house, and the Muggle school James' kids attend in case someone is after your family. "_

Hermione and Ron stopped and stared at Harry. His expression was something they'd not seen in a long time and hoped to never see again, a mixture of rage and sorrow.

"What the hell happened, Harry?" Ron demanded, obvious to the gawking of the Hogwarts students around them. Harry held up his hand for silence.

"I'm at Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione. Lily and Andrew are here, too. They came to see Neville… We're going to his office now. I'll send him to you and head to St. Margo's. Increase the protection around all our Protectees, especially the Minister. I'll be in touch."

Harry fought to remain in control and to think clearly. "Ginny is hurt! Albus is with her at St. Margo's. Somehow she came into contact with cursed flowers. We need Neville."

The trio rushed toward the entrance to the Headmaster's office. Harry knew in his heart that this was connected to the current case, but he also sensed that his old enemies were once again creeping out of the shadows.

* * *

Neville nodded, "I agree. There are many things we need to discuss, Lily. Your father is on his way." He noted the glance between Lily and Andrew. They clasped hands. What passed between them? Resignation, determination, and intense love.

For the first time, Andrew spoke up. His voice was remorseless. "Professors! With all due respect! All that matters is stopping Invidia and her puppet! I'm not running anymore! I'm done running. We need to figure this out, dammit! Enough of this bullshit! Can you help us?"

Neville was on the verge of answering when the door opened and the trio entered. He instantly rose from his desk and greeted his friends and comrades.

Harry Potter wasted no time. "Neville, something happened to Ginny. She touched cursed flowers. She's unconscious and at the hospital. Parvati needs you at the scene to help ID the flowers. Our cursed items and potions expert will meet you there."

Harry turned to his white-faced daughter and hugged her. "Your mom is strong! I know it will be hard, but I need you to stay here and use the Pensieve. That's why you came, isn't it?" He felt Lily nod. He broke their embrace enough to offer his hand to Andrew warmly.

"I was wrong, Andrew. We all were. About so many things. You were right and Michael agrees with me. He says you're back on the case. We have to end this once and for all." He turned back to Lily. "I'm going to go and check on your mum. I'll be back. Hermione, Ron, and Lavender will help you." He kissed her forehead. "Neville?!"

Harry and Neville moved toward the exit and Harry took a last look at his daughter. Above her head was the portrait of Albus Dumbledore who stared down at Harry solemnly. Dumbledore nodded in encouragement. Harry nodded back and the pair vanished from sight.

Lavender took charge. "Lily, close your eyes and cast your mind back to that night. Remember everything and anything. Draw it out… Do what you must, but fight for the true memories..." Lily closed her eyes and flinched in pain. Andrew steadied her and Hermione and Ron rushed forward.

"Lily," Hermione called to her niece and held her face tenderly. "The memories can't hurt you. She can't hurt you."

"It's them!" Lily gasped. "Get back… Helen!" She pointed her wand.

"She's reliving it!" Hermione said urgently. "Lily, you need to get the memory out. It can't hurt you!"

Andrew pulled his wand and placed it on Lily's temple. "Let me take your memories, Lily. Place them in the Pensieve. I'll go with you. You're not alone! Trust me, I love you." She looked toward him and nodded.

"And I love you…" Lily allowed Andrew to draw her memories out and she watched as he placed them in the Pensieve. The water began to glow and boil. Andrew stretched out his hand, which Lily took, and together they looked into the Pensieve and back into time.

 **Andrew and Lily watched her younger self rush after Helen and Owen. Rush towards the cliffs surrounding Hogwarts. They followed after the young Lily Potter, but the two Aurors noticed what the young teen had not. She was being followed by Invidia Sterling, but unnoticed by both girls were an adult wizard and witch lurking in the shadows.**

 **Andrew and Lily's attention focused back on the younger Lily as they heard her cry out.**

" **Helen! Owen! Watch out!" Andrew and Lily saw Helen and Owen in an embrace and above them the poly-juiced doppelganger of Invidia Sterling.**

" **Avada Kedavra," the doppelganger screamed. Owen pushed Helen out of the way and dove with her as the spell just missed them.**

" **Stupify," they heard the teenaged Lily yell in return. Her stunning spell missed its mark, but the shock of it seemed to wake the doppelganger and brought her to her senses. Her face was fearful and bewildered.**

" **NO! YOU FOOL," the real Invidia screamed. "KILL THEM NOW."**

 **The doppelganger hesitated and screamed as she saw Invidia raise her wand and curse her: "Avada Kedavra!"**

 **The young woman fell from the cliff and hit the ground with a sickening thud.**

 **The witch and wizard sprang forward and stunned the teenage Lily, Helen, and Owen. Invidia snarled at the pair, "No! I want them dead!"**

 **The witch came up to Invidia and pulled down her dark hood. The adult Lily gasped as she recognized the older witch. It was Invidia's mother, Pansy Parkinson. Pansy slapped her daughter across the face, making the girl recoil in fear. Lily felt sorry for Invidia in spite of herself.**

" **You young fool!" Pansey hissed at her daughter. "You've destroyed our plan with this stupid vendetta against the mudblood and the Potter girl! Now we have to clean up this mess and we're still no closer to our revenge…"**

 **The wizard rushed up to the pair and whispered in Pansey's ear urgently. "Alter the memories of the mudblood, Owen, and the Potter brat and you..." Pansey turned toward her daughter. "Get back to the castle… Wait! Stop! Pansey! Where are you going?"**

 **Lily and Andrew watched as Pansey ran off towards the forbidden forest. Her mother cursed and turned toward her companion. "Alter their memories and enchant the body now! You need to buy us time..."**

Andrew and Lily found themselves pulled back to the present, but it took several seconds for Lily and Andrew to regain their bearings. Lily spoke first and explained about the Black Widow's letters before continuing.

"The real Invidia followed me as I chased Helen and Owen. She'd hired someone to kill them. She hid the killer's identity with polyjuice potion and when they failed, she killed the assassin. I think she would have killed us, too, but her mother and a wizard were following us and intervened. They stunned the three of us and altered our memories. Invidia ran off toward the forbidden forest. That's all I remember..."

Andrew nodded, "That's what I saw, too. It's strange, though. You were stunned. Your memories should have stopped the moment you lost consciousness but they didn't. Someone added those later memories. That's not easy. That's Obliviator level magic..."

"Maybe it's a false memory?" Hermione suggested with little conviction.

"You don't believe that," Andrew observed acidly. "What else happened?" He looked at Lavender and Hermione and Ron in turn.

Lavender nodded and turned to Lily. "Your boyfriend is quite a catch—smart, loyal, devastatingly handsome, and correct, but we should wait for your father. He'll want to explain it himself."

* * *

"What did you find out, Nev?" Parvati Patil asked the Hogwarts Headmaster and her good friend.

"I've not seen this much black magic in a long time. Whoever did this is a bloody genius. Evil as hell, but brilliant."

"What about Ginny?" Parvati asked tensely.

"She'll be okay. I sent the Healers a potion that should help her. I'm not sure what the killer was planning to do. On the one hand, the flowers and spells combined to allow the creator to eventually control the actions of the recipient, but when Ginny resisted it turned on her…" Neville paused in thought.

"A failed weapon gets destroyed?" Parvati suggested. Her dark eyes became even darker. "We need to tell Harry." Neville nodded and the pair disapparated in search of Harry Potter.

"I feel like such a fool," Ginny cried to her husband. "How could anything poison my mind to you so fast and based on nothing?! Nothing! Stupid school girl drama and contrived hurts."

"Ginny," Harry said softly from his perch on her hospital bed. "I don't know what did this to you, or who, but I do know I love you. I was so scared, and I won't rest until I catch them!" Harry and Ginny kissed gently.

"None of us will rest…" The couple turned toward the familiar voice.

"Neville! Parvati!" Ginny cried. Ginny reached out and the pair moved to hug Ginny. "Thank you. I owe you my life."

Neville shook his head. "Thank Albus. He and the Healers saved your life. I just provided some suggestions."

"How did this happen to me, Nev? I feel so stupid, weak," Ginny admitted. "For the second time in my life, a dark voice whispered to me and I listened. What's crazy is that Riddle's voice, the memory of it, broke the spell."

Neville rubbed his beard as he considered Ginny's words. "Ginny, the black magic we found in those flowers was beyond anything we've seen since Slytherin's locket. We're still studying the spells, but if you had not had the experience with Riddle, if you weren't as strong a person, it would have laid dormant and only grown stronger over time. You fought back hard, and I don't think the creator of that spell was expecting that or how much you love Harry..."

Harry kissed Ginny's head. "Give me an update, Parvati."

"Neville's right, Ginny. You did nothing wrong," Parvati said to Ginny before answering her boss' questions.

"We think the killer...his name appears to be Nicolae Hasdeu, found out that Ginny didn't die and has gone on the run. We raided his flower shop and found lots of dark magic and several firm connections, and a few more tentative ones, to the victims. Hasdeu comes, we believe, from Romania, but grew up in England. Terry and his team are still looking into his past, but much of Terry's profile, and Fontana's excellent work, proved to be correct. Hasdeu is a loner, socially awkward, but highly skilled in his trade, lost his mother at an early age and had an abusive father and…"

Parvati shook her head in disbelief. "This will sound like something from a Muggle crime story, but he appears to have been jilted in love and killed his ex-lover on her wedding day. We were never called in on the case and the Sheriff's office put her death down as accidental but looking back on it now, we believe he intentionally put highly allergic flowers into her bouquet to not only kill her but also to destroy his father's business and reputation. It worked. After this event, he disappeared but reappeared in America. Michael's people found proof of this. We're not sure why he came back to the UK." Parvati paused to catch her breath and, like Ginny and Neville, she was waiting for Harry to speak.

"I was just talking to Hermione," Harry remarked softly. "Lily recovered her memories. She saw the truth. Pansy Parkinson was there the day her daughter supposedly died. Lily admitted that she's been receiving letters from someone claiming to be Invidia…"

Harry looked sorrowfully at his wife. "We were so blind, Ginny. All these years, Lily believed she killed Invidia. Even after we said that she wasn't to blame for her death… Guilt was tearing her apart."

Ginny swallowed hard, "We all know what guilt can do, Harry. Guilt, misplaced or not, is the worst curse there is…"

Harry nodded, "Well it appears, in her case, that Lily's guilt was misplaced. Invidia didn't die. Someone else did that night. Her puppet. Some poor soul she manipulated. Invidia used the Avada Kedavra on the would-be assassin when she failed to kill Helen and Owen. According to Lily and Andrew, Pansey, and an unknown wizard companion, stunned the three kids and altered their memories. Invidia ran off in the direction of the forbidden forest…"

"Wait, Harry," Neville held up his hand. "How did Lily remember anything after she was stunned?"

Harry smiled sadly at his friend and retired Auror. "That's exactly the point Andrew made, and extremely firmly from what I gather! He surmised that Pansey's companion was a very talented Obliviator. He added very detailed memories to Lily… For what reason, I don't know. Much more was happening..." Harry looked stricken and sorrowful.

Parvati and Neville exchanged horrified looks. "There was a conspiracy, then? We were right…" Neville said, remembering their old theory which was discredited at the highest levels of the Ministry of Magic. Levels even higher than the Auror Office.

Harry nodded. "Let's head back to Hogwarts. We need Lily and Andrew."

* * *

Invidia Sterling was filled with rage as she considered Nicolae Hasdeu and his stupidity. She needed to find him. She needed to kill him. She needed him silenced. She breathed deeply in an attempt to calm her inner turmoil.

'Where would that idiot run?' she thought. She considered all the personas she'd used to control him and one, in particular, was so very effective with the man-child. The harlot 'Adelina Aves'.

Invidia reached for the vial labeled 'Adelina Aves' and drank the vile tasting polyjuice potion, how she hated the taste, but it was worth it for the chance to finish Hasdeu. No longer would she have to endure his sickening platitudes or his even more horrid lovemaking, but their pillow talk had been most instructive. She knew where he'd craw back to, like a wounded insect. It was time for the Black Widow to strike.


End file.
